


Don't Sweat It

by diamondforger



Category: Mirai Sentai Timeranger
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Ayase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondforger/pseuds/diamondforger
Summary: It's a hot summer day and Ayase wishes Tatsuya would focus so they could just get this job done.
Relationships: Asami Tatsuya/Ayase
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Don't Sweat It

"Alright, I think we're done. Just start it up and see if it works."

There was no response from Tatsuya. Ayase looked up from the his work to shoot a glare at the man for what felt like the hundredth time that day. It was the peak of summer, the heat was near unbearable, and Ayase had hoped this would be a quick repair job. He'd also hoped that working with a 20th century man would speed up the process. Instead, Tatsuya only prolonged it by spending the whole day spacing out and messing up every instruction Ayase gave him. He was currently staring blankly at Ayase's chest where his tank top had soaked through with sweat and was sticking to his skin. 

"Did you hear what I said?" Ayase waved a hand in front of Tatsuya's face. 

Tatsuya jolted back to reality with the same blustering apologies he'd been offering all day. Before he could give yet another excuse, Ayase cut him off. "Get in the car and try turning it on."

"Right, got it," Tatsuya said as he bumbled into the driver's seat so clumsily that he dropped the keys and had to climb back out of the car extract them from under the seat. 

Ayase watched the whole display with feigned disinterest. At first he'd thought it was his imagination, but something was definitely off. Tatsuya could be a bit of an idiot, but he wasn't usually this messy. He couldn't still be hung up on the heart thing? Ayase felt like they'd talked it to death at this point. It was nice to have someone to go to when he needed help, but he didn't like being constantly reminded of his own impending death. 

When Tatsuya finally got the key in the ignition, the engine roared to life and Ayase breathed a sigh of relief. Now that their car was working again, he could finally take a break and wash all the grime and sweat away. He lifted his shirt to wipe sweat from his face. It didn't help much considering the material was already soaked. 

He glanced over at Tatsuya to ask for a rag only to find the man staring at him again. This time Tatsuya seemed to realize what he was doing and quickly looked away. He shifted to acting like he was suddenly very interested in examining the engine he'd been ignoring the whole day. 

"You did a really great job," he said, brushing sweaty hair out of his eyes, "Sorry, I couldn't be more help. I'm used to just calling a mechanic."

"Did you stare blankly at those mechanics when they tried to explain what they were doing too?"

Tatsuya's face was already flushed from the heat and sun, but Ayase could swear his cheeks got even redder. "Only the hot ones," he muttered, as he went to turn the car off. 

Ayase glared at him. "I wouldn't be so hot if you'd helped instead of spacing out all day."

"That's..." Tatsuya looked at the ground, eyebrows furrowed, "Was that... was that a joke?"

"I need a shower." Ayase pushed past Tatsuya. He was far too hot to be having this conversation. He was sure he was missing something but it was hard to think with the sun beating down on him. 

There was a sharp pain in his head as gathered his tools. Not to mention his pulse pounding loudly in his ears. As closed the hood of the car, there was a sudden pain in his chest, sharp enough that his legs nearly gave out. He heard a shout as he leaned on the car for support. 

Tatsuya's arm wrapped around his waist as Ayase's heart started beating even more erratically. It was too hot. Ayase couldn't think straight as a hand pressed against his chest right over his traitorous heart. Tatsuya was saying something, but Ayase couldn't process the words as dark spots filled his vision. He clung to Tatsuya feeling tears come to his eyes. 

This wasn't right. He wasn't supposed to die yet. He should have had at least a couple more months before his heart stopped. It wasn't fair. It wasn't...

...

Ayase woke to the feeling of something cold and damp pressing to his forehead. He tried to swat it away without thinking and heard a sigh of relief. 

He opened his eyes to see he was in his room. Tatsuya was leaning over him, damp wash cloth in hand and a tired smile. 

"What happened?"

"Heat stroke," Tatsuya said with a nervous laugh. His eyes were red as he draped the washcloth over Ayase's forehead. "You need to remember to drink water when you're out in the sun that long."

"Oh, so it was that," Ayase pulled off the cloth as he sat up. Or tried to sit up. He only made it halfway before black spots filled his vision and he collapsed back onto the bed. 

He sighed as he stared up at the ceiling. It was stupid. He was no stranger to long hours out in the sun, he should have recognized the signs before it got that bad. He should have known better. There was no reason to assume every spike in heart rate was his death knell. 

"Ayase." Tatsuya sniffled slightly as he sat down next to the other man. "Don't just brush this off. I was really scared."

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop treating me like I'm made of glass?" Ayase barely resisted the urge to push Tatsuya off the bed. He was tired and he just wanted to be left alone to think. This wasn't the first time he'd overreacted and mentally prepared for his death and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are!" Ayase pushed himself up. His vision went dark, but this time he powered through it. When everything came back into focus, Tatsuya was staring at him, a guilty expression on his face. "You were doing it all day. Staring at my chest like it was some ticking time bomb."

"That's not..." Guilt melted into confusion as Tatsuya bit back a laugh. "Is that really why you thought I was staring?"

"What other reason could there be?"

Tatsuya was laughing for real now, which only served to annoy Ayase more. He'd never been the best at reading people's intentions and he was too lightheaded to play games now. 

"This isn't a joke," he snapped, trying to get up. 

Before he could stand, Tatsuya grabbed his arm pulling him back down. "I'm not making fun of you," he said. His hand came to Ayase's chin, turning his face gently, "and I wasn't staring because I think you're weak. I was staring because I'm gay."

"What does that... oh." Ayase could his face flushing as he met Tatsuya's incredibly sincere gaze. That wasn't new information, technically. Tatsuya had mentioned ex-boyfriends before, but Ayase hadn't made much note of it. He'd figured no one would want a dead man walking. Maybe he'd underestimated Tatusya. The man wore his heart on his sleeve and let his emotions guide him even when those emotions would lead to disaster. 

"You looked so hot bent over the car," Tatsuya said, sliding closer slowly, "I just couldn't look away."

"You know there's nothing but tragedy for you down this path," Ayase said, scooting away. His heart was beating faster again. His chest hurt, but not the way he was used to. A part of him knew why, but the rest of him refused to accept the reason. 

"What about for you?" Tatsuya said. He didn't move any closer, but Ayase still felt like he was too close. Close enough to just reach out and hold onto. 

"I've already accepted my fate."

"I know that," Tatsuya sighed, and glanced at the door, "I won't push you if you're not ready, but... you don't have much time left, why not enjoy everything you have?"

"Because it's selfish."

"You don't really believe that."

Ayase opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He did believe it. It was selfish. He had no intention of using his remaining time just to break hearts of people he tricked into caring about him. Why couldn't he say that? Why couldn't he just reject Tatsuya's advances like he should?

"I'm not asking you to be my soul mate," Tatsuya said after a prolonged silence, "I know how this ends. I'm just asking you to give it a shot."

Ayase's heart was pounding in his ears again. He didn't remember the organ being so loud before his diagnosis. Now it felt like every time he needed to make a tough decision, all he could hear was the reminder that he didn't have much time left. 

Maybe Tatsuya was right. 

Ayase reached out and Tatsuya met him halfway. Their lips crashed together as Ayase was pushed back onto the mattress. It'd been too long since Ayase had really touched another person and he couldn't even be bothered by how warm Tatsuya was against his already too hot skin.

The weight of Tatsuya above him was reassuring as their hands wandered over each other's bodies. Ayase slid his hands under Tatsuya's shirt as the man broke off there kiss to trail kisses down Ayase's neck. He arched into the kiss, a whimper leaving his mouth right before Tatsuya jerked back, face twisting in disgust. 

"You've got grease all over you," Tatsuya grimaced as he wiped his mouth clean, "I think that's the worst thing I've ever tasted. You need a shower."

"We both need showers," Ayase said with a smirk as Tatuya continued to make faces. 

"Don't even try with that," Tatsuya rolled his eyes, "You know full well we both can't fit it that tiny shower."

Ayase had half a mind to tell Tatsuya about some of the hookup's he'd had at races. The shower was small, but he'd had sex in more cramped spaces before. Those hookups had never been satisfying though. As exciting as fucking in the backseat of the smallest car in the league had been, it hadn't been comfortable.

"Fine, I'll go first then."

...

Ayase was waiting for the moment he was going to come back to his senses. The cold shower didn't do it. Neither did the pitcher of ice water that was waiting for him when he finished. In fact, the clearer his head felt, the more he felt like he'd made the right decision. 

There was no reason to hold back, not with someone who already knew his secret. Tatsuya wasn't an idiot, despite the way he acted sometimes. He was a good man, kind but willing to be firm when it was needed. Ayase appreciated that about him. 

He also appreciated that Tatusya was hot. It was hard to look away when the man walked into the main room in nothing but a towel after showering.  Ayase barely had time to chide him about what if the one of the others had returned while he was busy, before being dragged back to the bedroom. 

Once inside, he was immediately pressed against the wall with Tatsuya's hands moving to his belt as the man's mouth teased Ayase's neck. 

Being calm and collected was a point of pride for Ayase. He liked seeming in control. Even during sex, he'd always tended towards quiet, reserved responses. That quickly went out the window under Tatsuya's administrations. Ayase found himself moaning and writhing in a way that would have been embarrassing in front of anyone else. He could almost convince himself that the intensity was just because it'd been too long since he'd been with someone, but there was also a level of trust he hadn't felt with his casual hookups. 

Tatsuya tugged Ayase's pants down and sunk to knees. He looked up with a smile that was far more sincere than flirtatious before taking Ayase's cock into his mouth. 

Ayase closed his eyes, focusing on keeping himself upright as Tatsuya's head bobbed back and forth at an almost leisurely pace. He hummed softly and Ayase whimpered at the vibrations. He grabbed Tatsuya by the hair, tugging just enough to let him know he needed to move faster. He swore he could feel Tatsuya's lips quirk up in a smile before the man acquiesced, moving faster and taking Ayase deeper.

It wasn't long until Ayase came, barely getting out a warning before he sagged against the wall. Tatsuya took it all without hesitation, moaning as he swallowed. 

Ayase took a moment to collect himself, take in the view of Tatsuya, still on his knees face flushed, eyes dark. Tatsuya's lips were dark and wet and he was grinning widely as he stared up at Ayase. 

"You're good at this," Ayase said, running his fingers through Tatsuya's still wet hair. 

Tatsuya's eyes closed as he leaned into the touch. There was something really beautiful about the way how easily he relaxed and how openly he gave himself. "I been thinking about doing this for a while, maybe longer than I should admit."

Ayase didn't know how to respond to that. He was used to being sought after by fans, but their interest always died quickly when they got to know him. Instead of trying for words, Ayase pulled Tatsuya to his feet, pulling him into a kiss. There were feelings he needed to work out, but for now he wanted to focus on Tatsuya's so far neglected erection. 

They stumbled to the bed and Ayase went to work trying to find every spot that made Tatsuya moaned a squirm. It was hardly difficult. Tatsuya was an open book, just like always, and didn't hesitate to say exactly when he wanted. Both with words and with subtle movements.  He'd already gotten worked up from the blow job and it didn't long before Tatsuya was crying out as he came. 

Tatsuya didn't even give Ayase the chance to back away after the fact. He latched onto him as he sagged into the mattress, ignoring Ayase halfhearted attempts to wriggle away. 

"We should get cleaned up. I don't want to have to shower _again_ ," Ayase said even as he settled in Tatsuya's arms. 

"Just a few minutes," Tatsuya said softly. His eyes were closed and he seemed halfway to sleep. "I'm not going to be able to sleep with you normally, so I want to take this opportunity."

"Why wouldn't you be able to sleep with me?"

One of Tatusya's eyes opened and he squinted at Ayase. "Because the others will notice if we aren't in the right rooms."

"So?" Ayase's heart was racing again. Of course Tatsuya would assume he'd want this to be a secret. Maybe it should be a secret. 

Ayase didn't want that. He didn't want to have to sneak around his own home to get laid. He wanted this to be more than secretive quickies whenever the others were busy. He also didn't want to admit that's how he felt. 

"I'll can be the one to tell them," Tatsuya seemed to read his mind, "If you're okay with it."

"Go ahead." Ayase turned away as he said it, hoping his nerves didn't show in his face or his tone. His heart was beating so loudly, he wouldn't be surprised if Tatsuya could hear it. 

If Tatsuya could hear it, he didn't say anything. He wrapped himself around Ayase from behind, pulling him close. He pressed a couple soft kisses against Ayase's shoulder before whispering in his ear. "That's good, because I heard the others come in I was going down on you and, well, you weren't exactly quiet and the walls here are pretty thin..."


End file.
